Teiraa Jeimuzu
'Personal' 'Appearance:' Teiraa is about 6' 0'' tall. He is of average build and has average muscle tone. He has green eyes that on occasion appear more blue than green. His hair is brown and falls just below his ears, and swoops to the right above his eyes. He has reddish facial hair that doesn't match the hair on his head. He wears the normal Shinigami uniform with the exception of a purple sash around his waist which is where his Zanpakuto sits. He wears his Lieutenants' badge on his left arm to decrease the weight on his sword bearing arm. '''Personality: '''Teiraa is a very mellow person, hence his nickname "The Laid-Back Lieutenant." Not one who jumps into wanting to fight, he is more of the "let the fight come to him" type of person, only fighting whenever it's the last resort. During his fights is the only real time he gets serious. '''Fighting Style: '''More of a "go with the flow fighter". He likes to strategize a situation before charging head first into a battle. 'Zanpakuto' '''Name:' Maunten toppu no gādian (Guardian of the Mountaintop) Type: '''Ice '''Release: "Pīku kara daunkurasshu" (Crash down from the peak) Appearance: '''A white scabbard and the handle is wrapped in deep purple. The hand guard is in the shape of a snowflake. The sword is located in front of me between my legs. (Placed like Mayuri Kurotsuchis') '''Shikai: '''When released, the blade elongates and becomes an outline of a normal blade with the middle removed. Much like Halibels' only in the shape of a normal katana. '''Bankai: (Work in progress) Abilities: Kodai no Kori no Keimusho: (Ice Prison of the Ancients) I stab my sword into the ground and ice travels from my blade over to my opponent to imprison them in a chamber of ice. I can control how far up the ice goes, so if I choose, I can freeze only the legs, up to the stomach, and so forth. Arara: (Shards) With a swing of my sword I send 10 ice shards towards my opponent at blinding speeds. I can do this up to 5 times at once totaling in 50 shards flying at my opponent. Kosetsu no Tate: (Shield of Snowfall) This is my defensive maneuver. When a projectile attack or even a melee attack is coming my way, I can make a slashing motion with my sword and a wall of ice appears where I have done so blocking the incoming attack. Spirit Form: An elder man who lives on the peak of a high mountain. He looks like an older Teiraa, almost like his grandfather. Surprisingly strong for his age and stature. He is always scolding Teiraa for not taking many things seriously. Inner World: '''An isolated cave deep within a mountain. The old man is always waiting for Teiraa to show up. Everytime they speak to one another, one of them learns something new from the other. '''Stats Spec: '''Tactician '''Attack: '''40 '''Defense: '''40 '''Reiatsu: '''80 '''Skills Zanjutsu: '''15 '''Hakuda: '''10 '''Hoho: '''10 '''Kido: '''0 '''Perk Unused